Au contraire, recommence
by miss92300
Summary: Morgan et Reid sont restés tard au bureau. Alors qu'ils entrent dans l'ascenseur, Derek ferme les yeux pour éviter de craquer et d'embrasser le Toy Boy. Mention de relation homosexuelle très explicite, petites natures, passez votre chemin !


**Hello, les amis je reviens dans un petit OS de Criminal Minds… Du chaud sur Reid et Derek… **

**Lâchez-vous sur les reviews !**

**Xoxo**

* * *

><p>Il était tard au bureau et Morgan savait que le calme du bureau de Quantico était rare et il aimait en profiter. Il s'était attelé à la paperasse et soupirait de désespoir. Il n'avait rien de prévu ce soir, parce qu'il voulait se reposer. Mais ça c'était avant de se rendre compte que le petit génie était lui aussi seul et voulait le combler par de la paperasse.<p>

« -Dis Reid, t'es à jour sur tes rapports d'intervention ?

-Dans 10 lignes, je le serais…

-Bien joué Pretty Boy… Moi j'en suis au mois dernier.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas être à jour.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu trouves le temps de l'être…

-Pendant que tu sors avec des filles, je fais le plus souvent mes rapports pendant ce temps-là. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

Morgan savait que Reid avait une vie privée quasi-inexistante. Le jeune homme était assez mature pour son âge, d'un point de vue intelligence. Mais d'un point de vue relationnel, le génie était comme un enfant.

Il y avait bien eu quelques affinités, que Morgan avait remarqué avec un pincement au cœur, au cours de certaines enquêtes… Mais Reid était presque puceau du point de vue des sentiments et de l'acte sexuel en lui-même. Et même si Morgan était carrément attiré par lui, il était impossible que Reid puisse ressentir quoique ce soit en retour.

« -Reid il est bientôt minuit, tu penses pas qu'on devrait y aller ?

-Bien sûr !

-Ca te dirait d'aller boire un verre ?

-Non… Je pense qu'avec la fatigue c'est pas une superbe idée… »

Reid se leva, de même que Morgan et ils rangèrent leurs affaires. Morgan essayait de ne pas suivre des yeux les fesses de Reid qui se promenaient sous son nez… Mais c'était trop lui demander. Ils étaient seuls et il savait qu'il pouvait s'accorder cette liberté sans être vu.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, les deux hommes regardèrent les étages décroitre au fur et à mesure de leur descente. Morgan mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur le jeune homme… De se satisfaire de l'odeur de sa peau… Il ferma les yeux pour se reconcentrer quand il sentit son corps se plaquer contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

Surpris, il vit les pupilles de Spencer Reid le fixer. Dilatées par le désir, il comprit alors que la tension sexuelle qui régnait n'émanait pas seulement de lui. Reprenant ses esprits, il saisit la tête du profiler et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il sentit que son amant d'un soir allait répondre quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement.

Ils se détachèrent d'un mouvement et sortirent du bâtiment.

« -Je te raccompagne ?

-Euh… Oui. »

Une fois dans la voiture de Morgan, un silence encore plus pesant s'installa.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé. »

Morgan soupira devant l'excuse du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas l'excuser, il voulait le prendre là, maintenant.

Il arriva devant l'immeuble du jeune homme aux cheveux courts. Il s'arrêta et regarda Reid dans les yeux. Il se noya et n'osait pas bouger de peur que le profiler s'enfuit.

« Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. »

Reid baissa la tête. Déçu.

« Au contraire, recommence. »

Surpris il releva la tête vers le métisse. Tremblant de tous ses membres et perdant toute la confiance qu'il avait acquise pendant 10 secondes dans l'ascenseur, il détacha maladroitement sa ceinture de sécurité et se pencha vers Derek qui accueillit ses lèvres dans un soupir.

Le baiser était chaste. Derek respectait trop son Pretty Boy pour précipiter les choses. Spencer rompit le baiser et sortit de la voiture. Sans un mot. Il toqua à la fenêtre pour capturer une nouvelle fois les lèvres du profiler musclé. Cette fois, Derek eut du mal à retenir un gémissement.

« Tu veux monter ? »

La question de Reid était lourde de sous-entendus. Les yeux de Morgan pétillèrent dans le noir. Spencer s'écarta de la voiture pour que son futur amant la gare plus loin. Il attendit sur les marches de son immeuble en triturant ses doigts. Lorsqu'il entendit les pas assurés du beau gosse il leva la tête. Un sourire radieux barrait son visage.

Reid ne pouvait que fondre devant lui. Il sourit bêtement en se levant. Il précéda son futur partenaire sexuel en ouvrant la porte. En entrant dans l'ascenseur, ils se mirent à rire au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé une heure plus tôt dans un autre ascenseur.

« Tu ne fermes pas les yeux ? »

Reid posa la question mais elle était implicitement tournée vers l'ordre. Ordre auquel Derek obéit immédiatement, impatient de sentir le jeune homme contre son corps.

Saisissant l'opportunité au vol, le jeune homme plaqua sans plus de précaution le métisse qui ne put contenir son désir plus longtemps et viola littéralement sa bouche à l'aide de sa langue.

Le gémissement de Reid fit perdre tout contact de Derek avec l'once de conscience professionnelle qui lui restait. Après tout, ce n'était que pour un soir.

Cette fois, ils ne prirent pas la peine de se séparer lorsque l'ascenseur arriva mais seulement quand les portes automatiques commencèrent à se refermer. Gloussant comme des adolescents, ils se jetèrent sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Une fois sortis, Derek et Reid se précipitèrent presque en courant jusqu'à l'appartement du petit génie. Aucun mot ne sortait, juste l'euphorie de l'instant.

Alors que Spencer se débattait avec la porte d'entrée, Morgan compressait le corps frêle de son partenaire contre le sien en embrassant son cou de milliers de baisers.

« Morgan, tu m'aides pas là. »

Il eut un ricanement de la part du métisse pour toute réponse. Enfin ouverte, la porte claqua instantanément derrière les deux hommes, assoiffés l'un de l'autre. Derek regarda un instant le jeune homme, attendant explicitement son accord avant de passer aux choses plus sérieuses et moins vêtues.

« -C'est ma première fois.

-Je sais.

-Pas toi ? »

Derek ne répondit pas et préféra attirer le jeune homme contre lui. Malgré lui, Reid su que la réponse à sa question était : « J'ai déjà tenté l'expérience avec les hommes. »

« -Pour répondre à ta question Pretty Boy, non ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais c'est la première fois que j'en ai autant envie.

-Ah.

-Et la première fois que je connais autant la personne que je touche… »

Pour exposer sa phrase il caressa du bout des doigts le cou du génie qui frissona.

« La première fois que je veux me sentir en parfaite fusion avec le corps de cette personne. »

Il saisit Reid par la taille et le regarda tranquillement. Tranquillement mais affamé. Tellement que Reid en eut peur et recula brusquement.

« -Je ne vais pas te manger…

-Pourtant on dirait bien.

-Ca te gênerait ?

-Je sais pas… Montre-moi comment tu ferais… »

Et le ballet de langues recommença alors que les différentes couches de vêtements virevoltaient dans tous les sens autour d'eux. Reid se demandait s'ils allaient un jour atteindre la chambre ou au moins le salon… Mais il conclut finalement que faire l'amour dans l'entrée pourrait être aussi suffisant.

Ils étaient maintenant en sous-vêtement dans l'entrée de Reid. Toujours collés l'un à l'autre, leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre.

Pour détendre le jeune homme et l'apprivoiser, Morgan décida de prendre les devants. Il abaissa le boxer des hanches fines de son amant et saisit le gland du jeune homme. Tout retourné par ces nouvelles sensations, la respiration de Spencer se fit plus saccadée alors que le métisse continuait de masser lentement mais sûrement, l'objet de ses désirs.

Et Reid craqua, en embrassant furieusement son acolyte. Les pensées contradictoire qui auraient pu geindre dans sa tête furent repoussées par une montée de désir incroyable.

« Regarde comme tu es mignon… »

Le chuchotement de Morgan avait éveillé la curiosité et la sensualité du moment. Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de prévenir son bien-aimé avant de prendre délicieusement le fruit de sa passion en bouche.

Un glapissement se fit entendre puis plusieurs gémissements. Incohérentes, puis plus prononcées, les paroles de Reid complimentaient le savoir-faire du profiler. Il faisait fonctionner sa mémoire eidétique pour pouvoir le récompenser plus tard. Il sentait une vague de plaisir monter et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre tout ça mais il voulait prévenir le jeune homme… d'arrêter ce supplice merveilleux.

« -Der… Je vais…

-Hop hop hop… Pas maintenant Cute Boy. »

A peine Derek avait remonté le corps laiteux du jeune homme en des milliers de baisers que son boxer atterit à ses pieds. Le sourire carnassier de Spencer lui faisait deviner la suite. Et quelle suite…

Sans prendre la peine de masturber son compagnon, il enroula sa langue autour du sceptre du métisse qui lâcha un juron sous l'assaut du plaisir. Les yeux fixés sur le jeune docteur il l'admirait s'affairer à lui tailler une des meilleures fellations qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Homme comme femme.

« Bon sang… Spenc'… Oh encore… »

Sans s'en rendre compte, son bassin commençait faire des allers retours dans la bouche humide qui le rendait fou.

Au moment où il commençait à sentir sa sève monter, il se retira.

« -Tu te sens près ?

-Je pense. »

Spencer Reid rougit sous l'allusion de Derek Morgan. Le métisse fit sucer un doigt à Spencer qui titillait l'index du bout de la langue. Il le provoquait. Le plus âgé retint un grognement. Il allait subir son courroux pour l'avoir provoqué de façon… Salace.

Il léchouilla le lobe de l'oreille du docteur alors qu'il massait l'intimité du jeune homme. Après une phalange, puis deux, il entra le doigt en entier alors qu'une grimace déformait le visage angélique de l'homme cultivé.

« -Je savais que ça faisait mal mais…

-Beau gosse, je suis là… Ca ira, tu verras ça fera plus mal quand j'aurai atteint le bouton de l'ascenseur pour prendre la direction du Septième ciel… »

Reid se détendit et rigola silencieusement. Derek en profita pour insérer un second doigt et réalisa que le jeune surdoué commençait à faire des mouvements de bassin pour aller à la rencontre de ses doigts.

« -On dirait que tu n'as plus mal déjà.

-T'as des doigts de fée… »

Le murmure de Spencer était plus une demande de pénétration par son sexe qu'un constat. Morgan pencha en avant le jeune homme et s'enfonça par à-coups. Morgan revint à la réalité deux secondes pour se confirmer à lui-même qu'il était en train de prendre son coéquipier. Son fantasme se réalisait enfin. Le râle du génie le ramena dans leurs ébats et il se fit d'abord doux et attentionné.

Mais lorsque son nom s'échappa des lèvres de Reid, il ne put se retenir et se fit plus rapide, intense. Les coups de butoir s'intensifiaient et le jeune homme commençait à crier son nom. Il en demandait encore plus alors que son corps perlait de transpiration.

Le métisse sentait la sentence se rapprocher quand il trouva le fameux bouton d'ascenseur. La réaction fut immédiate et le docteur hurla de plaisir. La délivrance était proche et ils le savaient.

« Plus fort ! Encore plus fort ! »

L'ordre était appliqué à la lettre et Derek crut que son amant allait s'assommer contre le mur tellement celui-ci s'enfonçait violemment en lui.

Il sentit l'étau précieux se resserrer contre lui quand Spencer inonda le parquet de son appartement de sa semence, dans un cri de jouissance. L'éclair orgasmique frappa alors Morgan qui ne put retenir un râle mélangé au nom de Spencer dans sa délivrance.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de saisir un préservatif et préféra attendre que Spencer s'en remette pour lui en parler.

Il se retira et proposa une douche au jeune homme.

« -C'est physique.

-Oui. »

Morgan s'esclaffa.

Une fois dans la douche, ils se savonnèrent comme deux amoureux ordinaires. Pourtant ils savaient que leur relation était interdite. Autant la tuer dans l'œuf. Mais aucun des deux ne voulait y faire allusion de peur de gâcher ce moment de plaisir intense.

« -Spenc'. Tu sais qu'il faut qu'on parle.

-Oui. Mais pas maintenant. Laisse-moi encore profiter un peu. »

Les mains savonneuses du jeune homme s'étaient arrêtées en plein mouvement.

« -On n'a pas utilisé de préservatif tu le sais.

-Oui mais j'étais vierge et j'ai une totale confiance en toi.

-Mes derniers tests datent d'i semaines et je n'ai eu personne depuis.

-Personne sans ou personne personne ?

-Personne personne, je te voulais toi… Mais… Je ne pensais pas que… Tu vois. »

D'un coup, mettre les mots sur leur aventure paraissait impossible pour le profileur d'habitude si sûr de lui.

« -Et nous ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-On fait quoi ?

-Spencer, c'est toi qui décide. J'ai des sentiments depuis longtemps déjà à ton égard et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

-J'aimerai qu'on se voit. Mais que ça reste entre nous. Je veux profiter de chaque instant de solitude et d'innocence avec toi.

-Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà les amis, j'espère que ce moment sensuel et intense vous a plu !<strong>

**A très vite pour d'autres aventures.**


End file.
